MONSTER
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: FIRST STORY-"Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window!" Monster by Meg&Dia A Jason VoorheesxMelissa Lillains  My character  Mentions of torture,insanity, and Christiantiy.


Friday the 13th: **Monster **

**By**

**The Girl in the Mental Hospital**

_His little whispers_

"_Love me,_

_Love me._

_That's all I ask for,_

_Love me,_

_Love me."_

_-__**Monster**_** by Meg&Dia**

Terrified brown eyes gazed upwards to the shadowy figure looming over her. Tears rolling down flushed cheeks. Her form shivering as she quietly sobbed in a mixture of sorrow and terror. She softly whispered "Please, let me go. Please!" Cold emerald eyes glared down at her. The intensity of the cold glare would send any brave man cowering under its gaze. Closing her eyes, she whimpered pitifully. Her hopes diminished as quickly as they came.

The figure leaned down, placing both hands beside her head as he stared straight at her. Breath caught in her throat, the brunette was trying to make herself as small as possible away from him. Heavy breathes were heard behind the hockey mask he wore. Then, a deep, husky voice spoke that sent shivers down her spine. **"You can never leave, Melissa. You're mine."** He then grabbed a hold of her wrists, gripping them tight. The brunette cried out in pain. Twisting her body and attempted to get out of the strong hold he had on her. After a few minutes of this, he let her go. Pulling himself back up and turned to leave.

Leaving the girl to nurse her wrists while softly crying. The sight would've made any person's heart wretch, especially in her condition.

Slender, bloody form battered and bruised. Cuts on both her arms and legs. A black eye. Messy locks of hair on her head. Her torn up white dress with black, ripped stockings. She looked like a mess. More so, the innocence she still held were shown in her eyes, full of confusion and fear. It was a heart breaking sight. A white dove captured and caged, locked away from the world outside. Seeking the freedom the dove knew would never come. For the Beast was there.

_He battered his tiny fists_

_To feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch_

_And feel something_

First days. Then weeks. The dove began to dread that it will be years before she got to see the outside world again. And even if she did, she could never escape him. He'll always be with her, like a shadow. Lurking around every dark corner. Causing her paranoia to become hysterical and drive her slowly into madness. It didn't help how much he loved to hurt her, to make her scream and cry in agony. The wounds were proof enough of his sadistic pleasure of making her bleed. What was worse were the times when he would act tenderly and pet her in a almost loving way before throwing her body against the wall. It was almost like he was toying with her. Making her feel confused for one second then cause her great amount of pain through tortures the next. But the thing that took the cake was when he whispered horrors beyond her imagination. Filling her head with gruesome sights and nightmares no human has ever dared to dream of.

She just waned it all to end. Fly away from this place and never look back. The sadness and grief she held in her human heart made her cry. Wishing that her mother was there. So that she could just run up to her and hug her until the end of time. Feeling the ever sweet warmth of love from her mother. Thinking of this, a stab came up the dove's heart. The pain was greater than any physical pain she felt. No matter how much her body ached or how the bleeding wounds stung, this heart breaking feeling was far greater than anything else.

Slowly, Melissa laid her head down on the pillow, curling up into a ball. She shivered, dark circles around her eyes as they darted about. Already, the shadows were slowly creeping into her mind. They twisted and turned into horrifying forms. She cowered. Already, the hallucinations had come to her sight. And all were because of him, Jason Voorhees.

-_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window_

Melissa whimpered as the delusions began to take its toll on her. Her frail form cowering in the corner with her knees brought up. She rocked back and forth, trying to stop the hellish ringing of the bells. Muttering something under her breath, she rocked back and forth. Continuing her muttering of none sense.

Emerald eyes watched in fixation of the young Hispanic girl. Her panicked and hysterical state pleased him to no end. He enjoyed watching her slowly go into the brink of insanity. Though she held up a fight at first, trying to bait him into killing her by calling him a "Monster!" one time. The girl, however, soon begun to break. Her fiery spirit slowly diminished while leaving behind a hollow shell of what she once was. It was fun to see the girl this way. He chuckled darkly at the thought. Then, he noticed something different.

Wide, brown eyes stared at something on her hand. Something from her neck that looked like a white, beaded necklace. A light was back into her eyes. The same fiery light she had in the beginning but lost awhile ago. The innocence radiated off of it. The pure, sweet innocence he so much as wanted to taint. Melissa's eyes soon narrowed and she looked up, locking eye with him. He was shocked to see the fire burning again in her eyes. She let go of the object and let it dangle around her neck for him to see. It was a Rosario. The cross seeming to mock him with a smile. Jason glared at her, clenching his fists as Melissa stood up from the corner. A smirk on her lips. He nearly made her go into madness but he had yet to break her completely. This infuriated him.

_That night he caged her_

_Bruised and Broke her_

_He struggled closer_

_Than he,_

_Stole her!_

They both remember the night he had captured her. It was during a dance where all of kid in her school were celebrating their last day at Camp Crystal Lake. There was much laughter and dancing, music blaring. Melissa had wore a white dress with a single, white rose on her head. She was having a wonderful time until Jason came to crash the party. Screams, blood, and gore filled the night. The sight of her friends' mutilated bodies haunted her till this very day. Then, when Jason caught sight of her, she ran.

Sprinting through the forest, she didn't dare look back. Somehow, she knew that she won't escape. She prayed to God that she will. And if not, to rise her up from her sleep in death and lead her Christian soul up to heaven. She never had a chance to fly away.

_Violent wrists_

_And then her ankles_

_Silent pain!_

_Then he slowly saw_

_Their nightmares _

_Were his dreams._

Screaming, Melissa thrashed about in the handcuffs. Trying to pull herself away from the bedpost. Glaring at her captor, she cursed him in three different languages. Anger flaring at the amused glint in his emerald eyes. "You Monster! Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled till her throat was hoarse. Struggling to break free, the Latina cursed him again, this time in Spanish.

Jason merely sat at the edge of the bed, watching Melissa struggle her binds before giving up. Muttering a few more curse words in Latin. He enjoyed the new fire in her. Despite the fact that she still holds some parts of her madness and insanity, she manages to be sane somewhat in a way. Though the dark circles were still there, the haunted gleam of despair was replaced by hope, of all things. He will remedy that.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, turning her head away from him. "Why?" Jason was silent fore a few moments. He then spoke in a dark voice **"Because I can."** The rage in her face was all it took to satisfy his sadistic pleasure. For now that is.

"That's it? Because you can? Then, tell me, Jason, what benefits does this have for you? What reason is there for you to kill?" Melissa stared hard at him, frowning at the thoughtful way he titled his head. Gazing at her with his deep, green, eyes. **"….For revenge, of my Mother and me." **a bitter smirk graced the Latina's lips. "I would do the same too…for my mother." A silence passed that was both neither awkward nor completely surprising. Jason blinked, turning his head away as he started to leave the room. Melissa stared at his retreating form. "But revenge isn't really that fulfilling, is it? After you've had it, there's only a hollow emptiness behind." Jason stopped at the door, stiffening at her words. After a few minutes, he continued on his way. Leaving Melissa handcuffed to the bed post.

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window_

_I will_

_Hear the voices_

_I'm a glass child_

_I am Hanna's regret_

Conversation wasn't really all that comfortable between the two. Sometimes, they were left in a awkward silence. Often, however, they were both left to ponder on the other's words when left alone. The strange feelings they now get whenever seeing the other and how their views clashed with each other. The most oddest moment they shared was when they both laughed once Melissa brought up the fact that she had a Pug named Buddha and how cute and ugly he was. This, of course, got Jason's attention and couldn't help but envy the fact that Melissa was talking about her dog in a loving way. Melissa's religious beliefs were mocked and laughed at while Jason's twisted way of thinking was scorned and ridiculed. Only once did Jason yell at her and that was when Melissa drove his patience too far. The shock and fear in Melissa's eyes seemed to draw new emotions in him. Reeling at the strange feeling, Jason went out of the room. Trying to sort things out. He remembered the warm, fuzzy feeling he had in hearing Melissa laugh. It felt strange and alien to him. He didn't really like it. Not knowing what is going on. Perhaps torturing her will push away these feelings. So then, why does he feel a pang of guilt at the thought of making her scream and cry in agony?

Melissa on the other hand wasn't fairing so well either. She begun to have feelings towards her captor and that's what scared her. She wasn't suppose to start liking him. Especially after all he's done to her. But the feelings won't go away. Try as she might, they grew with each passing day she was there. Melissa soon couldn't help but notice how, despite her torture sessions with him, she always stared into the green eyes he had. They stood out and seemed to have a sense of enchantment to them. The piercing orbs held a striking light whenever he got angry. It almost made her think she was facing the God of lighting himself but they also held waves of emotion that reminded her of Poseidon but that wasn't all. The wicked, dark gleam they had almost every time she gazed into them made her think of a certain Jackal who weighed the hearts of the dead. Judging each soul with observant and calculated orbs. Now, Melissa was very much into reading and learning about Mythologies in different parts of the world. Unlike other teen girls who read Gossip Girl or The Clique, the Latina went straight on over into the History books. Fascination and wonder coming to her as she read the words off the page. Which is why, at seeing the dark look in those green orbs, Melissa couldn't help in becoming fascinated by them. They were just as she imagined Anubis' eyes to be, judging each soul with observant and beautifully dark gaze. to her, Jason was like Anubis, weighing the hearts and judging the souls of whoever dared to come into Camp Crystal Lake. Only those who are truly innocent may live. In Melissa's case, she was still naïve and childish for her age. She didn't drink alcohol, nor do drugs or smoke. However, this isn't what spared her from Jason Voorhees' wrath. She was still a virgin unlike everyone else in her class. The most purest of innocence anyone could ever have.

Later on in the day, however, she stopped talking to Jason. Her aching and sore body from when he hurt her were proof of what had happened to make her so silent. A flaring anger and contempt towards him brought a dull ache in her heart. She grew all the more angrier at him. How dare he mess with her feelings! How dare he! Making her feel comfortable around him just so he could hurt he even more. Although, Jason seemed rather reluctant in causing her pain. In fact, she could've sworn he saw guilt in his eyes when seeing her sob on the floor.

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down!_

_Murder he ears with pillow lace_

_There's a bathtub _

_Full of glow flies_

_Bathe in Kerosene_

_Their words tattooed in his veins_

_Yeah!_

A month has passed. A whole freaking month! Melissa was still chained on the bed post, bored out of her mind. Though a little paranoid as to what may come at her from the shadows, she had grown accustomed to the underground area she was in. Sighing, she laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Nothing new here, just your usual everyday Homicidal-kidnapping-killer's-underground- home, certainly not unusual for those who are used to these kinds of things. A frown formed on her face. Though her wounds stung, she was already used to them being there. But what she longed for most was a bath. A long, warm, heavenly bath where she could be in forever. Blowing out a strand of hair from her face, Melissa sat up again and tried to rid herself of the boredom by imaging all kinds of humorous, embarrassing scenarios her captor, Jason, would be in, if only in her dreams. A snort escaped her while imaging him falling facedown on the dirt due to his belt coming undone and pants falling down. She giggled when using her evil, little mind to think of him wearing power ranger boxers. Just thinking of that made her giggle uncontrollably. However, after a few minutes of this, she soon tired of daydreaming such things and tried to think of something to occupy her time. Humming a little, the Latina didn't notice the approaching figure of Jason Voorhees until he came into view. She stopped humming. Casting her eyes the other way, she avoided in looking at him in the eye.

Jason let out a sigh. He walked over to her. Melissa flinched at the feel of his hands on her face. They pulled her face towards his masked one. She averted her eyes to the side, not wanting to stare into those emerald orbs that saw straight into her soul. **"Look at me, Melissa."** she didn't comply, letting out a little whimper as she felt a tug on her hair. He leaned forward and whispered softly into her ear **"Melissa…" **she froze. A cold chill ran down her spine. Jason pulled back and locked eyes with her, catching her off guard by the waves of emotion in them. A warmth spread across her face by the gentle way he held her face. His thumb caressing her cheek. A fluttery sensation was felt in her stomach. Jason diverted his attention to the hand cuffs on her wrists. Letting go of her face, he went over and brought out the key to them. Swiftly, he unlocked the cuffs and kneeled down before Melissa. Even when he was kneeling, he was still bigger than her. She couldn't possibly run from him in her position.

Melissa rubbed her wrists, wincing at the dull throb they had. Lifting her head up, the Latina caught a glimpse of the exit until Jason moved to block her view. A small grumble came from him, already knowing exactly what she was thinking. Frowning, Melissa turned her head to the side. Jason narrowed his eyes at her. **" Why are you avoiding in looking at me in the face?" **He asked, though, he knew the answer. Still not looking at him, Melissa said in a voice not betraying any emotion, "Because you'll only hurt me. That's all you ever do." Jason saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

It all happened so sudden, that, before Melissa knew it, she was in Jason's arms. They both were on their knees on the floor, Melissa pulled down into his embrace.

"Wh…wha…?"

Melissa was silenced by the arms tightening their hold around her frame.

They both stayed in that position. Melissa clinging on his tattered jacket as Jason brought her closer to his chest. Her heavy breathing met his ears. She was scared. She didn't know what he was doing and thoughts this was some kind of trick. Struggling to get free, she managed to free her arms and hit his chest. "Let me go! Let me go!" this went on for awhile. Jason didn't let go of her, gripping on to her body. Attempting to pull herself out, Melissa screamed and cursed at him, frantically thrashing about. Jason simply kept his hold on her, not letting her go for a single second.

Her throat hoarse, muscles aching, and exhausted, Melissa fell limp. Feeling her suddenly stop, Jason titled his head to the side, wondering why she stopped. A sniffling sound caught his attention. "You win…you win…just…please, kill me." she cried, clinging to his jacket. She grabbed handfuls of the clothing and sobbed. She wanted her life to end right then. She couldn't take it anymore. The painful feeling of being kept away in solitude, far apart from the mother who may never see her daughter again. The dark, terrifying nights where she'll cry herself to sleep. Nights where her darkest dreams haunted her. And it was all because of him, Jason Voorhees. The monster who kept her, treated her like a rag-doll, messed with her emotions, mind mangled her, and traumatized her beyond recognition. She had now, reached her limit. Death seemed so appealing now. At least then, she could finally rest in peace. Drained of her energy, the poor Latina girl silently prayed to God that this nightmare will end soon. Jason felt her crying on his chest and his heart clenched at hearing her sobs. He wouldn't take her life. No. Not when he started to care for her. Closing his eyes, Jason whispered in her ear. **"I'm sorry…"** Melissa stiffened in his grasp. Her heart beating faster against her chest. **"You won't be hurt by me or anyone else again." **Melissa let out a shaky breath out, burying her face on the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. He smelled liked earth. The refreshing kind with a hint of moistness in it. She still didn't know if this was a trick or not. If he was lying or telling the truth. But the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her like a fragile porcelain doll; a warm, fluttering feeling came to her stomach, tickling her on the inside. Her mind whirled, dizziness making her feel nauseous as she clutched the fabric Jason wore. There could've been so many different ways she would've answered him but all she could muster was this. "Promise?" her voice timid and shy. The grip he had on her tightened but not in a painful way. Her face went flushed when feeling his hot breathe on her own neck. **"Promise." **

She didn't know why she did it. All she could think of was the promise he made to her. The very first, ever promise he made to her since she been captured. She nearly lost her breath at the thought. Now, staring at him, pulled back, Melissa leaned forward. Closing her eyes as she kissed the area his mouth would've been. Maybe she had finally lost her mind. Perhaps she had gone mad. It didn't matter. She had kissed Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake killer who was holding her tight as though she might disappear. Falling into the warm embrace, Melissa closed her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep in his arms. A small smile on her face as she dreamed. Snuggling closer to the tall, dark figure of Jason.

There are fairytales in which the little princess is captured by a villain or a monster and is waiting for her prince to come rescue her. In this story, however, there is no prince charming or knight in shining armor. In this tale, the princess doesn't really mind staying with the monster. For to love a beast is so much more better than a pansy prince. At least his love is a true. Besides, fairytales are over rated.

But one thing is for sure. The story has come to a close. The end has come. Yet, with every ending, there is always a brand new beginning.

And now my readers, is time I bid you farewell.

Sincerely,

The Girl in the Mental Hospital


End file.
